


Mrs. All American

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Also Fun, F/M, Song fic, kinda cringe, references cheating in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off Mrs. All American by 5 Seconds Of Summer, it's the year 2023 and Peter Parker just moved back to New York after graduating from MIT. While being nervous to introduce himself to his neighbor, he thinks there's a more serious problem when he starts to fall in love: could he be ruining everything?





	Mrs. All American

**2023**

Peter finally worked up the courage to do it. He had introduced himself to every one of his neighbors, except for one. He paced in front of his door until he clapped his hands together, took a deep breath, and threw the door open. He made a quick turn and stood in front of the door directly next to his apartment.

Knocking, he sucked in a breath. He had seen you walk the halls every day, and he already developed a crush just by looking at you. However, he knew he had to get over his nerves if he ever wanted to talk to you.

The door opened a second later, and you looked at Peter with a smile. "Hi, how can I help you?" You asked.

"Hi!" Peter blurted out, then took another deep breath to calm himself. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Peter Parker; I just moved in a few days ago right next to you." He stuck out his hand waiting for you to shake, and once your hands touched he noticed something cold. A ring.

"Welcome, Peter!" You nodded to him. "Flash! Come and meet our new neighbor!" You yelled into the apartment. 

A man appeared next to you, and Peter scrunched his face at who popped up. "Peter Parker?" Flash Thompson asked. "I haven't seen you in years! (Y/N), do you not remember? We went to high school with him!" Flash laughed and shook Peter's hand. You gasped when realizing what Flash was talking about, and your smile grew bigger. "Good to see you. You're our new neighbor?" 

As soon as Flash said  _high school_ , Peter remembered why you looked so familiar. The crush only grew, and he remembered things from the school years and his significant feelings for you.

Peter dropped the handshake and scratched his neck. "Yeah...just moved back to New York a few days ago. Got a job offer."

"Oh, that's awesome!" You smiled. "We are being terrible people. Come inside! Let's talk," You offered, and there was no way Peter would say no. He was excited to know he was living next to you, maybe not so much Flash, but people change. When he entered your apartment, his eyes looked around at everything. There were pictures of you, pictures of Flash, a clock, and some random posters. But the picture that caught his eye was a picture of Flash in a tux and you in a dress, dated 2022, about a year ago, at your joint graduation party. Since you and Flash are a year older than Peter, both of you graduated last year.

The three of you sat around the coffee table and began talking. "What brings you back to New York?" Flash questioned.

Peter shrugged. "I graduated from MIT a few weeks ago. I got a job offer from Tony Stark, since I used to have an internship for him. He needed some more help and now that I have a degree...well, I couldn't say no to Mr. Stark!" Peter laughed. "Hoping to work a lot, and start up my own business. But that's boring stuff."

"Wow, Tony Stark?" You marveled. "That's so cool."

"That internship was...real?" Flash asked, Peter only nodding in response. "Huh. I could have sworn you were making it up back in the day."

Peter got lost in the conversation as his eyes continued to drift around the apartment. It was a big apartment, probably being easy to afford with Flash as a roommate- since his family is wealthy. There were a few closed doors that led to different rooms and a decent sized kitchen. It made him wonder what both of you do for a living, but he didn't want to sound rude when asking. Since Peter just graduated, Tony gave him a big graduation present to help convince him to come back to New York and work with him. It started with a pretty good paycheck- which explained how Peter could pay for such a lovely apartment.

But he couldn't help but look back at your ring finger. Were you two engaged? Married? He didn't see Flash wearing a ring, but that didn't mean anything. There were pictures of the two of you together all throughout the apartment, but nothing that would tell if you two had a relationship. Peter would just have to be careful while trying to figure it out.

That would turn out to be harder than he thought.

\---

Weeks went by, and you were always in Peter's thoughts. He tried his hardest to leave you alone, but he always ended up knocking at your door and asking you to hang out. He did feel guilty about always asking to hang out, usually when Flash was not home, so it was done behind his back.

He felt really guilty. Peter was falling in love with you. More and more so each time you saw each other, but he didn't know how to stop it. After weeks of hanging out and always talking, Peter had to make his move. While you never actually came out and said that you and Flash were together, he still had a feeling you guys had a thing for each other. 

Peter knocked on your door late one Tuesday night. "(Y/N), I'm sorry for this being so late, but I need to talk to you. I really like you, and I like hanging out. Can we maybe go on a real date? Just this once?" Peter asked.

You looked back into the apartment and stepped outside, shutting the door. "I would love to. Just don't let Flash know just yet. He's protective," You warned. 

"Great!" Peter smiled wide. "Friday night? I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds perfect," You smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Peter watched as you closed the door and gave a small wave. His jaw dropped and ran his hand through his hair. "I am so confused. What just happened?" He breathed out. 

Peter tried to sort through everything that happened that night. You were wearing a ring, and when he talked, you opted to talk outside of the apartment with the door shut. Then said that Flash couldn't know yet. Peter's jaw dropped, and he suddenly felt a whole lot more guilty than he did before he assessed the situation. But you didn't seem worried about it, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to get through everything without freaking out. At least until Friday.

It seemed as if time flew by to Friday night and he was standing outside of your apartment, smiling wide when he knocked. "Hi, Peter!" You hugged him when you answered the door. He noticed the ring you always wear was missing, but he let it pass. "So, what have you got planned for tonight?" You asked.

Peter explained that he wanted to take you out to a fancy dinner to impress you and then go for a walk around a park. He really just wanted to get to know you more and have the two of you talk more to bond. You were pleasantly surprised with what he had planned, and the two of you talked the whole way to the car and on the drive.

"Yes, I totally did that!" Peter laughed as he drove the two of you. "It's taken me...way too long to become comfortable around Mr. Stark, and I definitely played a prank on him the other day. I programmed his artificial intelligence to address him as Mr. Parker," Peter admitted. 

You laughed loudly as he told the story. "I have a relationship like that with my boss. I work at the Fact Channel under J. Jonah Jameson and he treats me like a daughter, which is very uncommon for him to show feelings-"

"I worked for him when I was in high school! The Daily Bugle!" Peter gasped.

"No way!" You replied. "Anyways, I covered his whole office in whoopie cushions a few weeks ago. He didn't laugh at all...until he realized it was me, and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at me," You finished, both of you laughing until you two were crying tears of joy.

Peter sighed loudly as he parked. "I don't recall Jameson having a sense of humor."

"It takes a lot to get it out of him," You nodded. "I have a way with people."

"That you do," Peter said when the two of you got out of the car and he offered his arm for the walk in. "I feel like...we have this crazy bond that's like we've known each other for years," Peter laughed shyly, feeling a little stupid.

You smiled at him. "I feel the same way."

Peter squeezed your hand. " _No one understands the chemistry we have, and it came out of nowhere_."

You shook your head at Peter. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a dork?"

"Everyday of my life!" Peter celebrated. "Reservation for Parker," He told the host standing at the front of the restaurant.

\---

The dinner flew by so fast the two of you lost track of time and never got to go on the walk because you were talking to each other. "We really have a lot in common," You told Peter. "It's kinda crazy."

"A good kind of crazy, though, right?" Peter winked as they walked through the apartment building together. He would still  _walk you home_ , even though you live next to each other. "Hey, how's another date sound?" Peter asked.

"Sounds like a great idea!" You replied. "Just...keep quiet about it all for a little while longer, okay?" You pleaded. Peter still felt a bit weird about this because he had no idea why you wanted it a secret, but he agreed.

He shrugged and nodded. "Hey,  _it's not like we planned this getting out of hand,_ " He mentioned, and you kissed his cheek. " _But now we're gonna go there_?"

You laughed a little and unlocked your door. "Goodnight, Peter."

He walked into his apartment very giddy, already planning the next date in his head. And the following date, and the following. Peter was in love, but he had no idea how to approach it, nor what he would do if someone confronted him. So, he just kept going with the flow, going on dates, and establishing a happy relationship. That he just had to keep...one big secret.

Peter and you were texting a month into the relationship, still only dating. He was having trouble keeping things a secret, not to mention acting extremely awkward every time he saw Flash.

 **Peter** : I wrote a poem. It's kinda funny. It *came to me* at three am last night.

 **(Y/N)** : I want to read it!

 **Peter** :  _Not just a neighbor, oh hey there, I'll ring your bell. Open your door, pucker up and I'll kiss you well. My lips are sealed, there's nobody that I would tell. Your secret's mine, close your eyes and I'll make you melt._

 **(Y/N)** : How sweet of you~~

 **Peter** : Then I stand on the rooftop screaming  _WALK MY WAY, MRS. ALL AMERICAN! SAY MY NAME, NO NEED TO PRETEND!_

 **(Y/N)** : Love the enthusiasm...but Mrs? Typo?

 **Peter** : ...What?

 **(Y/N)** : You put "Mrs. All American." We aren't married, Peter. 

 **Peter** : I know that.

 **(Y/N)** : oh my god.

 **(Y/N)** : did you think I was having an affair?

 **Peter** : You do wear a ring all the time. And didn't want me to tell anyone.

 **(Y/N)** : And you thought I was with Flash, didn't you?

 **Peter** : You aren't?

 **(Y/N)** : No, I wanted to keep a secret because you're working for Tony Stark and I didn't want news everywhere. And Flash is very protective.  

 **(Y/N)** : I wear a ring because it keeps the creeps away when we go out. Flash gave it to me a few years ago because I complained so much, now it's more like a friendship thing. I got him one too, so we have friendship rings. Is that too much? 

 **Peter** : Just throws people off a little.

 **Peter** : I'm just so glad I'm not a homewrecker.


End file.
